Saved
by The messed up writer
Summary: My father killed my mother, and I was held prisoner until I tried to escape... and almost died trying, until a creature saved me in my last moments. My name is Sophia Thompson, and this is my story. Rated M for torture, murder, and language.


**Wassup everyone, so I'm bored and have had an idea for a one-shot for a while. So here it is, and who knows, if enough people say this is good, then it could be an entire story. Stranger things have happened. Lets do this shit. This is not connected to any of my other stories, but if this is made into an actual story, I may consider adding this to the main series of stories I have, and to make sure it would actually fit in with the other stories I have, I would most likely edit this and stuff.**

Chapter 1:A Friend

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" A 12 year old Sophia Thompson screamed at her father. He was holding a knife and coming over to the bloodied girl. She had multiple scars and wounds from him beating and stabbing her, among other things... He had killed her mother, and was keeping her here as a prisoner. She had just attempted to escape, but failed miserably by making too much noise, and now she was going to suffer the consequences. She got backed into a corner and knew that this was it. She got into a ball and time seemed to slow down as she remembered everything in her life. He was just a few feet away from her now. He raised the knife in air, but was surprised to see Sophia charging at him. He stopped her with a slash to the eyes, blinding her. She screamed out in agony, and got up. She ran somewhere, but felt what she thought was a handle and pushed. It was the back door! Behind her house was miles of forest, so she booked it for the forest. She was hit by a few trees and branches as she couldn't see anything but black and blood. After what was probably 10 minutes, she collapsed from exhaustion. She listened for anything like footsteps. There were none.

I attempted to get up, but I felt weak from blood loss and running for so long. I just laid there and thought about everything going on. I was basically screwed, I would either bleed out or he would find me and kill me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out in sadness. A gentle hiss was my response. "GO AWAY!" I yelled out. I just cried and cried until something wrapped around me. I tried to struggle and get out of its grip, but to now avail. "LET ME GO!" I cried. It just tightened its grip a little bit and gave another gentle hiss. It was hurting as I was still in pain from the cuts and bruises. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" Nothing. I felt a hand touch my head, then it felt like my head was being invaded by something. I did my best to keep it out, but it pushed right in it. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

" _Stop yelling!"_ A voice said.

"Who said that?!" I said.

" _I did. It's ok now, calm down."_ The voice said. It was male.

"Please let me go, it's hurting me." I said.

" _Hold on."_ He said. He let me got for a few moments, then I felt something like lotion go onto my cuts, bruises, and eyes. The pain was gone, and he picked me back up. I didn't really care to question what he did, I just laid there in his arms while he moved. I was too tired to do much of anything, and passed out as he walked us wherever.

I was able to sense she was asleep. I took her to my hive so she would be safe. It was just me there, my kind was rare on this planet. I took her to the hive, and sniffed her. She had two smells, one that led me back to her, and another that led me a bit far from here, it was probably her assailant. I walked towards her assailant.

There was a loud screech hear throughout the woods. "Who's there?!" He yelled out.

 _'Your slow, and painful death.'_ I thought. With one quick motion, I darted out towards him and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. _'Lets have some fun...'_ I thought as I dragged him back to his nest.

"What? Where am I?!" He yelled out. While he was out, I put some resin on him to keep him from running away. We were in his nest where the girl ran away from. I would have to ask her name later. I wasn't going to make a link with him, he was going to die slowly, painfully, and alone. I grabbed his hand, and stuck a claw under his nail. With my strength, it was easy to slowly lift the nail up until it came up with a tad of blood. His screams were amazing to hear. I continued to do this to all of his finger and toe nails until they were all gone. He was bleeding a bit, maybe a bit too much. I cut my arm with my tail and stuck a claw into the wound, getting a bit of my blood on it. I rubbed it on his fingers and toes where the nails once were, cauterizing it, and earning even more screams of agony. It was intoxicating. That was just the beginning, time for the real deal. I stuck my tail directly in front of his face, making him freak out. I just put my hand over his mouth and let my tail get closer to his eye. It was amazing, the smell of his fear and the feel of his heart rate rising. My tail was now touching his eyelid, he closed his eyes. Not for long. I let my tail slowly pierce his eye, earning even more screams of agony, or at least attempts to scream. He threw up from the shock and pain... on me. _'Now you've done it.'_ I thought. I stabbed his left eye, then his right. I pulled my tail out, and decided to harm him in the worst way possible. I stabbed my tail straight through the pricks dick. More attempts to scream in agony were stopped by my hand on his mouth. I stabbed him a few more time there, then cauterized that area as well, along with what were left of his eyes. I decided to finish our session together with my hand finally going into his mouth, and cutting off his tongue for him to choke blood and the part of his tongue that was cut off. All that you could hear was the gurgle of him choking to death on his own blood.

I made it back to the hive to see that she was still there. She was actually waking up when I got there. The sun was coming up too. _'Well, time flies by when you're having fun...'_ I thought. _"Are you ok? I took care of him."_ I said to the girl. _"By the way, what is your name? My kind don't use names, so you can name me if you would like."_

"I'm fine. You took care of him? You mean..." I trailed off. He gave a nod. I jumped up and grabbed him in a hug. "I hope he suffered." I said coldly.

" _You will be pleased to know that he did just that."_ He said. I smiled at hearing that, and hugged him even tighter, earning what I could swear was him purring.

"Sophia. My name is Sophia, and I think I'll call you Val (Powerful, Strong. I look these names up, it's hard to think of a meaningful and original name for a fucking alien ok! Back to the story.)." I said.

" _I like it. Thank you."_ He said.

"No, thank you, you saved me." They just stood there in each others embrace as they talked about their lives.


End file.
